


Everybody Wants To Rule The World.

by mysticmlynn3



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arkham Asylum, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Gotham City - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmlynn3/pseuds/mysticmlynn3
Summary: Jonathan Crane and Harleen Quinzel were fairly normal people, worked as psychiatrists in Arkham Asylum, but that all changed, and soon Jonathan Crane would live as the identity of 'The Scarecrow', working alone, that is, until 'The Riddler' came alone, and everything changed for Jonathan Crane.
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Rogues Gallery, Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma & Jervis Tetch, Jonathan Crane & Harleen Quinzel, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 8





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I finally snapped, so I made the fic I've been thinking of came true.  
> This chapter isn't as good for I worked on this late at night in one-go and aaa it's not perfect but it's alright for me to post it.  
> But uh yeah! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter, more will come!

...Gotham City.

One of the most corrupt and dangerous cities in the entire world, Gotham City was no doubt the saddest cities to ever live, surrounded by tall, dark buildings, only the lights from below made the buildings visible, just barely. Always roamed around by dangerous criminals, everyday is the same or new crimes, whether it is robbery, murder, or one of the rogues back at it again with their evil plans. Gotham is also a big city, almost as big as New York City. There are banks, business buildings, stations, even Gotham's park is massive. However, Wayne Enterprises stands the tallest before them, so tall the W that shines bright white might as well be the North Star of Gotham. But, Gotham is not the focus at the moment, as much as it is beautiful in the night sky. Over the darkening woods, and into the dirt road, there stands the monument of Gotham, Arkham Asylum.

Shaking trees brushed over the walls of Arkham Asylum, and the rusting gate swaying slightly as the wind picked up pace, whistling in the air like a sinister melody. No doubt there was going to be a storm later in the night, dark clouds are already forming, and the ocean waves are crashing into the cliff that held Arkham Asylum. Inside, the guards are doing their usual tasks, checking up on the inmates and keeping a close eye for anything unsuspecting, soon they'll be telling the inmates to go to bed, as it is almost nearing 11pm. The rest of the staff are finishing up their remaining objectives for the night, preparing for the next day as they wait to be let off of work and return to the safety of their home, if they ever return home, there isn't a doubt that the storm would close them in, in a place full of dangerous inmates.

Then, a blonde woman walked down the hallways to the offices, Harleen Quinzel is her name. She is one of the few psychiatrists in Arkham Asylum, learning about the psychology of these criminals. Harleen was always fascinated by criminology, ever since she was a little girl, so when Arkham Asylum was looking to hire more staff, she happily took the job. Her blue eyes looked for a name on the doors, she was paying a visit to a friend, these hallways are so long, and for what reason? Harleen doesn't know, but she's going to keep walking until she finds the name she's looking for. Harleen sighed. "Why did he have to get an office so goddamn far?" Harleen whispered to herself, clearly frustrated, she hates it when she has to walk far to her friend's office. After a few more minutes of walking, she finally reached the office, 'Dr. Jonathan Crane.' Titled on the door.

Harleen opened the door, maybe too fast because the door slammed to the wall with a hard thud, that awoke the figure laying on the desk, it jumped, papers falling in different directions. "Oh! Sorry Johnny!" Harleen said, helping to pick up the scattered papers from the ground. "It's fine Harley." Jonathan spoke, shaking his head a little, hand combing his graying orange hair as he gave a closed yawn. "Tired Jonny?" Harleen spoke. The tall man finally looked at Harleen with his orange eyes, he readjusts his glasses before he gave an answer. "I'm fine." He says, he walks to his counter, where a coffee machine is present, he poured some coffee onto his cup, Harleen only looked at the scarred man as he chugged the cup of coffee fast. "...How..how many cups did you have today??" Harleen asked. ….Jonathan stared at Harleen for a while, then he looked at his walls.

His mouth was moving but he didn't speak, counting in his head. "...About, fourteen…this is my fifteenth cup." He said as he raised his cup up, Harleen sighed. "One of these days you will walk into your office and you may not have a coffee machine anymore." Harleen said. Jonathan paused..then he let out the loudest cackle, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone in Arkham Asylum heard him, his cackle made Harleen a bit uneasy. Jonathan's cackle started to die down, then he fell silent. "If anyone was that stupid ta try and take my precious coffee machine, they got another thin' comin'." Jonathan said as he gave a threatening smile, Harleen gulped. "...Anyway, what's yer business now? Ya don't just come in 'ere for nothin'." Jonathan says as he pours another cup of coffee, Harleen just cleared her throat and readjusts her glasses.

"Just came by to visit my good old pal Jonathan Crane!" She says as she bumps her shoulders on Jonathan's in a playful manner, Jonathan could only groan in response. "Now's not the time Harley." He says as he walked away from Harley, she just stood there, feeling a bit awkward. "sorry." Harleen said, she sounded weak and defeated, Jonathan made a note of that. "It's fine Harley." He said, reorganizing the papers that fell before, Harleen's smile resumed, she walked over to Jonathan's desk, eyeing the papers. "Whatcha working on?" She said. "None of yer business." Jonathan immediately said. "C'mon!! Friends don't keep secrets!" Harleen says. "Harley I swear ta God I will send you out the door if ya don't stop pestering me while I am tryna work 'ere!" Harleen scoffed. "It's over ten and you're STILL working??"

"I'm a busy man Harley." "Yeah but it's like, eleven-ish, shouldn't you be taking a break? Or go home??" "Harley y'know we got at least 2 hours left before we're even allowed to leave this godforsaken place." Jonathan took a sip of his coffee. "If you hate this place so much, why did you bother coming to work here?" She asks. "I don't hate it. It's ok, in some circumstances, also it ain't like I got much other options, after that incident with my previous occupation-" "Oh YEAH! I remember that story!! Some guy was up on your business so you mindlessly grabbed some acid and threw it at his face!!! I bet you traumatized some kids in the process too!!" Harleen said, then she noticed Jonathan was glaring at her, talking about his previous occupation as a psychology professor, especially that incident, was hard on Jonathan still, even Harleen knew that. Harleen's shoulders sunk, and her smile faded. "...Sorry about that." Harleen said.

Jonathan was going to give a response, but it was interrupted by a shout. "UNHAND ME BATMAN!!!" A voice screamed. "YOU CHEATED!! THERE WAS NO WAY YOU WOULD HAVE SOLVED THE RIDDLES ALL BY YOURSELF!! YOU CHEATER!!! YOU SCUM!!!!!" …Harleen cleared her throat. "The Riddler." "Edward Nashton, our new patient." Jonathan said afterwards, letting out a sigh, Edward wasn't going to be easy, as his previous psychiatrists literally gave him to Quinzel and Crane to deal with. "...Well!" Harleen says out loud, making Jonathan jump a bit. "I think it's time we introduce ourselves to Mr. Nashton!!" Harleen says as she jumps from Jonathan's desk. Jonathan quickly gulped down his coffee, choking slightly from the burn, then he grabbed his clipboard and followed Harleen out the door, ready to meet The Riddler.

|||

"Mr. Nashton it would be easier if you-" "It's Nygma, thank you." Edward corrected Harleen. "Nygma." Batman said, sterningly. "Yes that is my name." Edward says as he shoots a quick bastardly smile at Batman, who punched Edward in the stomach. "GOD- FUCK!!" "We rather you didn't punch our patients, Batman." Harleen said, holding one of Edward's arms as she leads him to his cell. "Seems unprofessional for you, don't you think?" Edward says. "Quiet Nygma, you have the right to remain sile-" "Silent and anything I say will be used against court blah blah blah I know the gist so spare me the speech!" Batman only sighed. "So what was it this time? Deathtraps? Mazes?? Robots??!" Harleen asks in excitement. Batman sighed again, but Edward responded. "Deathtraps with bombs! Batman had to solve the riddles in a time-limit before the bombs set off and blew the warehouse up!"

"Ooooh!! You're getting more creative with your deathtraps Mr. Nygma." Harley said to Edward. "Don't encourage him Harleen." Jonathan spoke. "Why, thank you Ms, uhhh, don't think I've seen you before? Nor the two of you??" Edward said. "Your previous psychiatrists gave you to us! Me and Mr. Crane here will be your new psychiatrists!!" "And I thought my previous ones loved me." Edward says. "Guess they didn't!" Harleen said after. "Says here ya went through seven different psychiatrists, including the last two." Jonathan says, looking at his clipboard. "Hm, pity, oh well! I guess they couldn't handle my incredible intellect!" Edward says. "So what's it gonna be, Doctor, one week? Two weeks? Perhaps a month?" Edward asks. "A month." Jonathan immediately replied. "But if yer on good behaviour, two weeks." Jonathan followed. 

"I do say Doctor, you have a charming Southern accent, where are you from?" Edward says, "Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Nashton, and I ain't answering that last question." Jonathan said. "Hm, no need to anyways, I can just find out myself! With a quick of research and dare I say, internet stalking." Edward says with a proud smile. "You stalk people on the internet?" Jonathan says with a raised brow. "Just for information used for blackmail, you'd be surprised how many dark secrets people try to hide in their computers and phones and laptops." "How long until we reach his cell." Batman says. "Hey I'm not done talking here bat-brain!" "You are now, so I advise keeping your mouth shut until we reach your cell, or there will be consequences!" "Can we lighten up a bit boys?? There is no need for threats and insults late this night!" Harleen said. Jonathan just sighed into his clipboard, groaning a bit too. 

"Are you alright, Mr. Crane?" Batman asked Jonathan, Jonathan looked at Batman. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." "He had sixteen cups of coffee all day!" Harleen butt in, Jonathan gave an annoyed groan. "After this, go home you two, and get some rest, I'll talk to your supervisors, don't worry." Batman says. "Oh well thank you Batman." Harleen says. "It's the best I can do." Batman replied. They reach Edward's cell, finally. Jonathan reaches for the keys from his pockets, then he unlocks the cell door. "Head in Mr. Nashton." Jonathan says. "It's Nygma." Edward said after. Jonathan paused for a moment, then he spoke. "Well, yer legal name is still 'Edward Nashton', so unless ya change yer name legally somehow, I'm gonna refer you as 'Mr. Nashton' 'til then." Jonathan gave a smirk after, Edward's right eye twitched as he scowled at Jonathan. "Have a g'night, Mr. Nashton." Jonathan says as he closes the cell door and locks it, Edward gives Jonathan a middle-finger before Jon disappeared with Batman and Harleen, frustrated, he grabs a pillow from his prison bed and proceeds to screams into it as he curses and shouts, venting to the pillow.

|||

"Well! That was a heck of a first meeting!" Harleen says as she walks out with Jonathan, with much of Batman's convincing, their supervisors let them out early to get some shut-eye, if Jonathan had stayed for a minute more we would've passed out right then and there. "More like first introductions." Jonathan says. "Yer first meeting with Mr. Nashton is next week, or somewhere sooner if he stays on good behaviour for the rest of his time 'ere in Arkham Asylum." "Oh goodie! Gives me plenty of time to write notes for questioning! Maybe about his childhood, or his schemes! Maybe I can learn about those deathtraps he makes!" "...You are strangely very optimistic 'bout this." 

Jonathan comments. Harleen shrugs. "What can I say! The Riddler's been one of the criminals on my list to interview! He's about um..the 3rd one!" Harleen says, Jonathan raised a brow. "Who's your first?" He asked. "Easy, The Joker." Harleen said. "...Ya serious?' "I even talked to a supervisor that if Joker comes to Arkham Asylum, they can move me to interview him!" ...Jonathan sighed. "Sometimes I worry fer you." He says, "Eh don't be! I can take care of myself just fine!" "I highly doubt that." "You always do!" Jonathan sighs once more. "Well let's hope Joker's arrival ain't too soon." "I hope it is!" For the last time, Jonathan lets out another sigh.


	2. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harleen was immediately moved to Joker's case unexpectedly, Jonathan had to interview Edward Nygma, AKA The Riddler alone. Which, wasn't as bad as Jonathan expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaAAAAAAAAA I apologize this took a lOT longer than the previous chapter, stress of school has kept me unmotivated from working on this chapter, but I pulled through.  
> I bullshitted my way through this though, so it's not that good. Oh and, I used Riddler's interview from Arkham Asylum, because I've tried to use my own but I gave up.  
> Anyways, enjoy reading!

And just when things were going as planned.

Not a day later, The Joker was sent to Arkham Asylum, all thanks to Batman, which meant Dr. Harleen Quinzel was immediately moved to Joker's case, and she didn't waste any time taking it. Harleen Quinzel was ecstatic, Jonathan Crane on the other hand, not so excited as Harleen. Harleen being moved and Jonathan suddenly by himself, could only mean that he had to interview The Riddler alone, no other partner or anything. Guards around inmates in an patient interview are so frowned upon in Arkham Asylum, but Jonathan does his job, he asks questions to patients after all, not to his bosses. Jonathan is now looking through Edward Nygma's file, previously 'Edward Nashton'. Edward used to work at GCPD in the cybercrime division, behind computers all day and night, that was until he turned to a life of crime and snuck a bomb into the station, nearly killing everyone inside. That's when 'The Riddler' was birthed. Jonathan was going to read a bit more, then he heard the door begin to open, the loud scraping sound the metal door made filled the air, then two figures were seen.

One Lyle Bolton, and one Edward Nygma.

"Get in!" Lyle says as he pushes Edward in the room, making Edward stumble, Jonathan's brows furrowed. "Mr. Bolton." Jonathan says, Lyle glanced at Jonathan. "Must ya push every patient around like that? C'mon Bolton." Jonathan says. "I only do my job Dr. Crane, and that is to keep these low-lifes in line!" Lyle says as he turns his attention to Edward, who's hands hold the table after the stumble, Jonathan only sighed as a response. Lyle Bolton works as the warden in Arkham Asylum, he previously was a sergeant overseas, now he keeps watch of the inmates here, Jonathan didn't like Lyle, never has since he came here. Lyle Bolton is rough on these so-called 'low-lifes' as Lyle calls them, pushing them around, sometimes kicking them if they aren't quick enough, not only that but he threatens to take away their privileges, even if they're on good behaviour. Jonathan has noticed this, and he's tried to bring it to his bosses, but they refuse to look further into it, they only gave Lyle a warning. Lyle is just too good of a warden to let go as they say, Arkham Asylum was running low on staff anyways, so there wasn't much more Jonathan could do than just tolerate Lyle Bolton and his tactics.

Lyle lunged at Edward and turned him around to face him, earning a yelp from Edward, Jonathan stood up from his seat, but didn't say anything. " _Get in your seat._ " Lyle hissed as he threw Edward to the chair, Edward fell off the chair, taking the chair with him. Edward groaned. "Next time you should be more careful, _you hot-headed asshole!_ " Edward snapped, Lyle's brows furrowed more. "Why you-" Lyle went to grab at Edward, in which Edward used his arms to shield himself. " _Mr. Bolton!_ " Jonathan hissed out, making Lyle stop, and then turned at him, Jonathan cleared his throat. "That will be all from ya, Mr. Bolton." Jonathan says, Lyle growled as a response to Jonathan, then he turned back at Edward. "You better watch your mouth Nashton, look at where you are!" Lyle only says as he makes his way out the door. "It's ' _Nygma_ '!" Edward shouts, Lyle growled, then he slams the door close. " _Bastard._ " Edward hissed out, brows furrowed at the door, he stood up and walked to the door to kick it, cursing at Lyle also. " _You'll regret messing with The Riddler! You'll see!!_ " Edward kicked the door the second time, then he noticed the person in the room with him, staring at him with a deadpan expression. He looked familiar, he had orange greying hair, light-brown skin with a face littered in scars, glasses, a tall man too.

"..Ah, Doctor...umm, Jonathan, was it?" Edward says, pointing a finger at him with a raised brow. "Crane, just Dr. Crane." Jonathan says. "Are ya alright Mr. Nygma?" Jonathan asked. "I'm fine Doctor, but that _brute_." Edward hissed out. "Who does he think he is?! That fucking bastard." Edward says, "Does he have any idea who he was messing with?!" "I apologize Mr. Nygma, Mr. Bolton can be a..hard-head, so ta speak." Jonathan replied. "Hmph, and an asshole too." Edward says as he grabs the fallen chair, brows furrowed. Jonathan didn't reply, just returned to his seat across Edward. After Jonathan was comfortably seated and ready, he pressed the button to start the tape, beginning the interview with 'The Riddler'. "Patient Interview: Number One, Patient's name: Edward Nashton, or Edward 'Nygma' as he refers to himself, AKA 'The Riddler'." Jonathan concluded, then he took a look at Edward, who still looked heated. "Are ya sure you're alright." "I'm fine Doctor." Edward snapped at Jonathan, Jonathan didn't react, he expected that. "Mr. Nygma had a run-in with Warden Bolton's aggressiveness, which is somethin' I will speak ta Warden Bolton about, which is why Mr. Nygma is very upset at the moment." Jonathan said to the tape.

"Speakin' of Warden Bolton." Jonathan said, which made Edward turn his eyes to Jonathan and raise a brow. "Warden Bolton has reported you." Jonathan turned to a page in his folder. "Leavin' threatenin' riddles over the asylum walls', again." Jonathan said. Edward didn't say anything at first, just chuckled to himself, then he replied to Jonathan. "One would have to be severely paranoid to read threats into harmless riddles, Dr. Crane." Edward then leaned closer to Jonathan's direction with a hand on his chin. "Do you like riddles?" Edward asked. "Excuse me?" "Do you like riddles, Dr. Crane?" Edward tilted his head to his right, giving a smile with brows furrowed. "...I suppose." Jonathan replied. "May I test you with one?" Edward asked.

"....Very well, tell me yer riddle, Mr. Nygma." Jonathan said, crossing his arms over his chest. Edward's smile grew into a grin, he cracked his knuckles before giving the riddle to the doctor. "Riddle me this, Dr. Crane." Edward says as he looks at Jonathan, Jonathan staring back. "What is it that walks on four legs, then two legs, and finally three legs?" Edward asked, grin still on sight. Jonathan took a moment, considering this is The Riddler's riddle, it's not going to be any ordinary corny riddle he's heard before, so Jonathan had to think of an alternative answer, a disturbing one. "..Well, the answer would be a baby, an adult, and an elder with a cane." Edward began to speak, but was cut off. "I ain't finished." Jonathan said immediately, which made Edward slightly irritated, he doesn't like being interrupted, but he let Jonathan continue his words. "But the answer for all could be a baby. A baby crawls on all fours I'll give ya that, but if ya cut off it's legs it'll wiggle on two, give it a crutch and it'll hobble around on three." Jonathan said, in a deadpan tone.

Edward raised a brow, his grin faltered completely, leaving a confused look on Edward's face, Jonathan's expression didn't change much, but he also raised a brow. "Isn't that what ya were gonna say, Mr. Nygma?" Jonathan asked, Edward didn't answer right away, he continued to look at Jonathan. Out of everyone in this damned place called Arkham Asylum, Edward didn't expect the doctor in front of him to say such things, let alone any psychiatrist he's ever had to sit in front of, it was strange, but at the same time, he was amused by it, maybe he finally found someone he can meet eye-to-eye with, he smiled. "Something like that, I suppose." Edward said, waving his left hand up the air. "But yours was better, more gritty and dare I say, impressive." "Well thank ya, Mr. Nygma." "Don't mention it." Edward says as he gives another smile to Jonathan.

Jonathan was going to move on to another question, but Edward spoke first. "Why look so gloom, Doctor? You look tired..Anything you need my help with?" Edward asked. Jonathan raised a brow, but he answered anyway. "No thank ya Mr Nygma, I am here ta help ya, we all are." Edward chuckled, then he replied. "Forgive my arrogance Dr. Crane, but if you think I need your help then, you're at the right place." Jonathan raised a brow at that statement, but continued. "Let's look at it at a different way, Mr. Nygma." Jonathan straightened his position. "Throughout yer career ya have specialised in bizarre traps and convoluted clues that, more than often not, result in deaths of yer unfortunate victims, or 'participants' as ya call 'em." Edward gave a scoff. "If the citizens of Gotham were any smarter, my games would be merely entertainment, an amazing diversion so to speak." "With deathtraps?" Jonathan asked. Edward gave another scoff.

"The people of Gotham City should be thanking me for all the hard work I put into ridding the city of such useless sacks of flesh, I am merely weeding out the ignorant, the stupid! and the useless from Gotham City. With them out of the way, Gotham will adapt! We will move on from what the state of Gotham is right now, a warzone for free-roaming criminals and a graveyard for weak souls. But you know what I get instead for my hard work? I get sent to Arkham Asylum!" Edward stood up from his seat. "They label me _insane_ , they call me a _mad man!_ A _sociopath!!_ " Edward said, raising his voice to the air. "Sure I may be a sociopath, _but I am not a mad man! And I am definitely not insane!!_ " Edward says as he pulled his brown locks down, almost like he was tearing them off. " ** _I am not insane!_** " Edward then threw his chair on the ground, making a loud crashing noise that filled the room besides Edward's current tantrum. At this point Jonathan stood from his chair, concerned that Edward may hurt him, or himself, either way both outcomes would not be great to deal with.

It's usually mandatory for a doctor to call security when a patient is acting out, like Edward for example, but Jonathan prefers to handle the situation himself, not that he didn't trust security, he just felt it was easier to try and calm the patient down himself than to have 15 men surround a distressed patient in a singular small room, agitating them more than helping them. "Mr. Nygma." Jonathan says, he stepped a little closer to Edward. "Please, try and calm down." Edward now had his back glued to the wall, brows furrowed, chest puffing in and out. "Shouldn't you be calling for Security, Doctor?" Edward asked, tone of defense in his voice. "I should be." Jonathan said, giving another step. "But I ain't gonna do that." Edward raised a brow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Edward asked. "It means I'm gonna take care of ya myself, no Security or any of that shit." Jonathan was now close to Edward, noticing the height difference between them. Edward is only 5'8 feet, Jonathan on the other hand is 6'7 feet tall. Jonathan bent down a little to meet Edward's eye level, Edward's green eyes looking at Jonathan's orange ones. "Just between us, no one else." Jonathan said.

Edward could only stare at Jonathan, wondering what the fuck this doctor is doing, him being cornered to a wall by a man who was freakishly taller than him na minute ago was already humiliating enough. "Take deep breaths, Mr, Nygma." Jonathan proceeded to demonstrate to Edward, taking in a deep breath, then exhaling, a moment of this continued, then Edward followed Jonathan, chest puffing in a rhyme as Jonathan's did also. Edward's shaky breath became more stable, and he felt himself calming down. "That's it." Jonathan said, after a while, Edward's shoulders relaxed from tension, and he wiped small tears of frustration from his eyes. "...Would ya like ta continue Mr. Nygma?" Jonathan asked. Edward looked at Jonathan. "What?" Edward asked. "I asked if ya would like ta continue our interview? I wanted ta ask ya first before I started." Jonathan said. This was...strange for Edward. Whenever he acted out, Security would just come and either take him away to his cell until he's ready to be interviewed again, or wait for Edward to calm down and leave as soon as Edward does, leaving the doctors to resume their interview, never once has he been reassured by a doctor nor asked if he would like to continue this interview after his breakdown.

"...No, Dr. Crane." Edward said, he removed his back from the wall, standing straight with arms crossed, looking at Jonathan. "Alrighty then." Jonathan said, Jonathan stood up to his normal height. "We'll continue where we left off in two days, I'd like it ta be tomorrow but I have another patient at that time." Jonathan said, he then went back to the desk to press the stop button, he didn't realize it was still playing, he'll have to snip that last part before he sent it to the box. "I'll have someone that isn't Mr. Bolton to take ya to yer cell." "Oh that won't be necessary Doctor." Jonathan turned to Edward, who was smiling threateningly. "Bolton may be some scary security guard, but he's no smarter and stronger than anyone here like me." Edward walked away from the wall, arms behind his back. "People always say it's "Brains over brawns', but sometimes, 'brawns over brains' is necessary." "...I'm lost, Mr. Nygma." Edward grinned. "You'll see." Edward said. "...Alright, I'll call Mr. Bolton down ta take you." Jonathan said with a brow raised. "Excellent!" Edward said, sinking back into his chair, arms behind his head. "Oh, and before I go, Doctor" Jonathan tilted his head. "Do eat something when you get home, or when lunch hits, you look like a scarecrow." Edward said. Jonathan didn't say anything, just looked at Edward, deadpan. "I mean it in the most lighthearted way possible." Says Edward, he followed that sentence with an innocent smile. "...I appreciate that, Mr. Nygma."

|||

After Edward was picked up, Jonathan made his way to the break room, taking his coffee break. He was reading a book, ' _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_ ', his favorite, accompanied by black coffee sitting by him on a desk. It was absolute silence besides the fan making noises, then all of the sudden he heard running behind the door, but no one came in, they continued. Jonathan, curious, put down his book and walked to the door, turning the knob then opening it. When he stuck his head out and looked to his left, he quickly brought his head back to the head, as a doctor dashed by. Jonathan again stuck his head out, turning to his right this time, there were four doctors running down the hall, which was odd, made Jonathan raise a brow. " _Soooo._ " A voice said behind him, Jonathan flinched and turned to whoever was speaking to him, Oh, Harleen. "Have you heard?" Harleen asked. "No..I didn't, what's goin' on?" Jonathan asked. " _The Riddler attacked Mr. Bolton!_ " Harleen said with enthusiasm. "He fucking bit a piece of his ear off too! Which is crazy because Bolton is a big guy! And The Riddler's tiny compared to Lyle!" Harleen cleared her throat. "But uh, yeah that's what happened, The Riddler fucked Bolton up, so that's why there's a team of doctors on his way, I think Riddler's been detained too." Harleen concluded.

...Jonathan chuckled to himself, then he laughed, which wasn't the reaction Harleen was expecting, so she was a bit spooked. Jonathan didn't want to say that Lyle deserved it..but Lyle deserved it. "Y'know what they say Harley." Jonathan said after he calmed himself down. "'Brawns over brains' is sometimes necessary." Jonathan said, then he let out a small chuckle. "...I, don't know anyone that says that??" Harleen said. "But I do." Jonathan said, then he looked at the clock. "Well Harley, as much as I would like ta talk, I gotta run, see ya later." Jonathan said, then he walked down the hallway, whistling as he did so. Harleen just stood there, eyeing at the man, confused as hell. "...Well, you can choose your patients but you can't choose your friends." Harleen said, before turning to the other direction and walking off as well, still confused by what Jonathan said, hm, maybe Jonathan found a good book, or something.


End file.
